


Can I make you happy?

by RevolutionBaes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionBaes/pseuds/RevolutionBaes
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Jesper and Wylan started living together in the Van Eck mansion. With Jesper's help, Wylan has made his father's businesses legitimate and even expanded the fortune. But sometimes, he still fels like he's not up to the task.





	Can I make you happy?

Jesper was sprawled on his favourite armchair of the parlour, waiting for Wylan to get home, when he heard the main door of the mansion open.

“Wy, is that you?” Jesper called.

Jesper didn't get an answer, but mere seconds later the young mercher appeared. His face looked tired, and he rested one hand on the doorframe.

“Hey, Jesper.”

“Hi!” Jesper stood up with a grin on his face and approached him, but Wylan’s face didn’t mirror his expression. “Are you feeling alright? How did the meeting go? Dinner’s read…”

“I’m not hungry, you can have dinner without me,” he answered harshly as he turned around and went up the grand staircase to their room.

“Okay…” Jesper reacted a bit too late, surprised at how his boyfriend had acted. _It must have been a particularly bad meeting_ , he thought while he crossed the hall and entered the left wing of the Manor. As he had expected Wylan’s mum was inside Arts Room, having just finished painting and cleaning her brushes.

“Marya, I am afraid we won’t be joining you for dinner tonight. Wylan is feeling a bit tired after his meetings.”

She didn’t say anything, just nodded and smiled sweetly at him. She was doing great progress, and painting seemed to ground her, but she still had silent days now and then.

Afterwards, Jesper followed Wylan up the stairs to their shared room. It was not the master bedroom Jan Van Eck had shared first with Marya and then with Alys, but the biggest guest room. Even after the months went by and his name was officially on the house’s paperwork, Wylan hadn’t felt comfortable sleeping on the same bed his father had once slept on. The door to that room had already been closed for two years, and they didn’t plan to open it again.

***

Through the ajar door Jesper saw that Wylan had collapsed face down on the bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes. He knocked on the door before coming in.

“I told your mum we won’t have dinner with her. Can I come in?”

From the bed, the only answer was a feeble _Okay_ muffled against the pillow.

Still a bit worried, Jesper closed the door after himself, took off his shoes and his vest and joined Wylan on the bed. As soon as he rested his back against the wall, Wylan moved to use his thigh as a pillow. After some minutes of simply stroking his hair, when he heard Wylan sigh and relax a bit, Jesper finally spoke again.

“What happened?”

“During the meeting, the other merchers were talking over me and looking down on me… They made me feel shitty and inferior.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Wylan didn’t answer, and instead of insisting on the matter, Jesper simply made a reassuring sound and kept playing with his hair. He knew Wylan would continue talking when he was ready.

“One of them mentioned my father a few times and said how much better it was to do business with him.”

“Shit,” Jesper answered. “Fuck him, Wylan. That old prick knows nothing, you are better than your father in every way that matters.”

“Thanks,” Wylan answered and smiled, but Jesper could say that he didn’t quite believe him. “I know it’s been years, I shouldn’t let it get to me, but it still did...”

A few minutes later, Wylan finally opened his eyes and looked up at Jesper with a vulnerable look. “After he said that, I started hearing my father’s words inside my head, reminding me of how little I am worth. I made up an excuse and left the meeting. I need you to tell me I’m not useless, Jesper. Do I make you happy?”

"Yes, you do," Jesper replied without a moment of hesitation. He moved down the bed so was lying on his side facing Wylan, first kissed his forehead and then his lips. "Listen to me. You are not useless and never were. You make me the happiest man on Kerch and on the planet. I love you, Wylan."

"I love you, too." The next words were quiet and muffled against the skin of Jesper's neck, "Can I please you, Sir? Can I make you happy?"

"Yes, of course." Jesper should have guessed this was coming. "Of course, babe. What do you need?"

"Anything. Whatever makes you happy, I want to be good for you."

"Okay." Jesper kissed his forehead again and got up. He took a deep breath, and something switched inside of him: when he said the next sentence, his voice was somehow deeper and more secure. "Thank you for telling me what you need, you are doing so well. Now get undressed, fold your clothes, kneel on the bed and wait for me. Don't touch yourself."

They both froze when they heard someone walking past their bedroom humming a song. With a nod Jesper told Wylan to keep going, walked to the door and opened it a few centimetres. Marya Hendriks was standing in the hallway, her fist raised as if to knock on their door.

“Good evening, Jesper. Is Wylan awake?”

 _Fucking great_ , Jesper thought. Behind him, Wylan stopped and looked terrified at the idea of his mum finding out what was going on.

“Hi, Mrs. Hendriks. Uh no, actually he has just fallen asleep,” Jesper lied. “He was exhausted.”

“Very well. Sleep well, Jesper. See you at breakfast.”

“See you, Mrs Hendriks!” Jesper replied a bit louder than it was strictly necessary and closed the door before she had even turned around. He rested his back against it and sighed with relief. “Wow, that was a close call,” he chuckled and looked up at Wylan, that had continued with his undressing as soon as the door had been closed.

Jesper waited until Wylan was in position and then let his gaze wander all over him. "You look so pretty like this, babe. So good for me."

"Thank you, Sir." Wylan blushed at the compliment, that red colour Jesper loved so much spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“We're waiting a bit to make sure she’s sleeping, and then I'll tell you what we'll do. Alright?”

“Yes, Sir. Alright.”

***

Jesper used the waiting time to get a wet towel from the bathroom and put it on their bedside table. He also put there the soothing lotion they used for bruises and marks and two glasses full of water. He kept a constant stream of words, mostly small talk about his own day and his Fabrikator lessons, but also sweet words of praise for Wylan. When he considered enough time had passed, he walked to the bed until he was looming over Wylan.

"First of all, we'll go through the rules," he said, and Wylan nodded. He was expecting it, Jesper liked to go through the same routine at the start of every scene. "What are your safe words?"

"Green for keep going, Yellow for slow down and talk, Red for stop."

“And if you can’t talk?”

“Squeezing one, two or three times.”

"Good. Very good." Jesper bent and kissed Wylan's forehead. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back. You can talk all you want, but you can't come without my permission. I will finger you, and then I'll fuck you until you scream my name. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Great. You know you don’t need to call me Sir, right?”

“I know, Jes. But I like it.” Wylan blushed when he said that and looked down, as if embarrassed.

“Okay.” With two fingers, Jesper brought Wylan’s face up and softly kissed him on the lips. “Let’s start. Turn around."

Jesper waited until he was facing Wylan's back, and he gently ran his hands from his shoulders to each wrist. He made him bend his arms and grab each elbow with the other hand. "What do you want me to use to tie you?"

"Your belt, Sir, please."

"Oh." Jesper inhaled sharply at the sudden image that filled his head and hurried to take his belt out of his trousers. It had been a present from Wylan shortly after he had moved in, made of expensive leather that had become soft and flexible over the years. Jesper wrapped it around Wylan's forearms, tied it tightly, and the real image was even better than the mental one.

"Yeah, this is good. You have no idea how gorgeous you look babe, so good for me," he said as he dragged his hand up Wylan's back and into his hair. He tangled his hand there and pulled lightly, enjoying Wylan's moan.

Jesper was still standing behind Wylan, so it was pretty easy to make him rest his naked back on his clothed chest. His wandering hands continued his path all over Wylan's freckled chest and stomach while his mouth kissed and bit his neck and shoulders. For the moment he avoided Wylan’s hardening cock, but even without that his merchling made the most beautiful sounds Jesper had ever heard.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Okay, babe. Please make room for me. Bend down, ass up.”

Wylan moved closer to the headboard and obediently rested his head on the pillow when Jesper pressed between his shoulder blades. He kept his left hand there while he used his right one to open the top drawer of their bedside table and get the lube.

He opened the tub of lube and poured some on his palm. While he warmed it between his hands he kept talking. “I’m going to take you apart, babe. I’m going to make you beg before I’m even inside you.”

Jesper trailed lube-slicked fingers down Wylan’s spine, over his bound arms and between his cheeks. He carefully slid his index finger in, paying attention to Wylan’s response. When his keening noises didn’t stop, he pulled it in and out a few times and slid in the second one. He scissored them, and then bent them to stroke Wylan’s prostate.

“Oh my god Jes… Please do that again.” When Jesper complied, he moaned and kept begging, “Please I need you inside me, I need your cock, Sir.”

“I know you do, babe. Just wait a little bit more.” He bit his ass cheek, then kissed the red mark his action left on white skin. “I want to mark you, Wylan. I want to leave my marks all over you. You have no idea how good they look…” he bit the soft flesh again, a few centimetres from the first mark, and added more lube and a third finger inside Wylan. “Not long ‘til you are ready, gorgeous.”

“Fuck.” Wylan’s back arched and he gasped, his fingers gripping his elbows tighter, when Jesper did a sudden rough thrust with his fingers. “Do that again!”

“Oh, no. I think we are done here.” Jesper removed his fingers and cleaned them on the sheet, making a mental note have them changed the next morning. He quickly undressed and lay on top of Wylan, careful not to rest too much weight on him but just enough so he could feel the hard cock rubbing against his ass. He kissed along his shoulder and then up his neck until he could whisper in his ear, “Can you turn around? I want to see you while I fuck you, I want to see your pretty face when you come from just my cock.”

“Oh God,” Wylan moaned under him, rutting against the mattress.

Jesper got on his knees again, grabbed Wylan by his hips and turned him so he was lying on his back, the whole weight of his torso keeping his hands and arms still. He put a cushion under his hips, and he lined his cock with Wylan’s entrance, the tip barely in. "Colour?"

"Green, Jesper, come on pl-"

Without warning, Jeasper slammed his entire length inside Wylan.

When he couldn’t get any deeper, he stilled and looked up at Wylan’s face. His head was leaning back against the pillow and his eyes were closed. Jesper waited until he opened them and they made eye contact to start moving. He pulled out almost completely and then slammed himself in again, hard and fast.

He did it again, and again, angling his thrusts so he hit Wylan’s prostate every time. His hands had a strong grasp on Wylan’s hips, and Jesper was really looking forward to seeing the finger-shaped bruises there the next day. Those and the bite mark he was leaving on Wylan’s right collarbone.

Wylan was a moaning mess under Jesper, his skin covered with sweat and his red-gold curls going in all directions. Jesper buried his left hand in them, keeping his right one in Wylan’s hip, and tugged. Wylan’s answer was a broken moan and half-formed pleas, so Jesper did it again while he delivered a particularly deep thrust.

“Please… Oh, Jes, please!”

“Please what?” Jesper groaned in his ear, biting it and causing another moan.

“Please, Sir! Please let me come, I need to-“

“Yes, yes, you can come. Come for me, Wylan,” he replied, bringing a hand between them and stroking Wylan’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Barely ten seconds later Wylan was coming, staining their stomachs with white stripes. Jesper kept stroking him through his orgasm and came too when he felt Wylan’s ass clench around his cock. Afterwards, he pulled out and collapsed next to him.

But Jesper only allowed himself half a minute of afterglow. He was immediately whispering sweet words to Wylan again, congratulating and thanking him for being so good. He carefully rolled him over, very differently from how he had done it earlier, and unbound the belt around his forearms. He massaged them with the soothing lotion on their bedside table, and then used the wet flannel to clean the come on their stomachs and the one leaking out of Wylan’s ass. He got one of the glasses of water the had prepared beforehand and forced a sleepy Wylan to drink some.

Afterwards, Jesper got the bed duvet from under Wylan’s boneless body and covered both of them with it. He settled against Wylan’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Good, very good.” Wylan turned around so they were facing each other and kissed him, slow and deep. Then he broke apart but didn’t go very far away, burrowing his face in Jesper’s neck and kissing the dark skin. “Thanks, Jes. Exactly what I needed.”

“You are welcome, Wy. I’m here for anything you need.” He kissed his red-gold curls curls. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much,” Wylan said, then yawned, and after a few minutes they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you are reading this, thank you for making it this far! I swear I just wanted to write a cute short piece about Wylan's issues, but then the boys decided for me. This is just a one-shot, but I'll definitely write more about Jesper and Wylan (and all my other babies, I haven't forgotten about them!).  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
